Kaname
Hanabusa has been an adoring and loyal follower of Kaname for many years and one of his staunchest supporters. Background Hanabusa met Kaname when he was a very young child and 'disliked' him on sight, he gives Kaname the cold shoulder. He later comes to regret this as he learns more about Kaname and following Kaname's parents' death, he apologizes and pledges his friendship. Ever since this, Hanabusa has been an adoring follower of Kaname's, to the point of annoyance to Kaname. Plot summary Hanabusa initially starts the story as a troublesome arrogant vampire whose only interest is protecting Kaname's elite position from the likes of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, he on various occasions takes the opportunity to taunt them and coming into friction with them due to his over protective behaviour over Kaname, the result of which is punishment from Kaname who doesn't need or appreciate Hanabusa's efforts. Hanabusa later witnesses Kaname killing Shizuka, which drives him from Kaname's side as he contemplates the implications of his loyalty and Kaname's behaviour, after a discussion with Yuki, he comes to the conclusion that he will not mind if Kaname betrays him either and resumes his fierce loyalty to Kaname.After the time skip, Hanabusa is back again at Kaname's side as Yuki's tutor while his father aids Kaname in restoring the rule of Vampire Society. When Yuki leaves the Kuran mansion, Hanabusa is forced to join her but is captured by Zero when Yuki abandons him. Hanabusa refuses to give any information to the hunters during the interogation and is gratified when Kaname through Seiren, urges the hunters to let Hanabusa go because he cannot give him any information and he vows instead to spy on the hunters for Kaname. When Kaien tries to take Hanabusa back to the Kuran mansion, the incident leads to Yuki's hijacking of their vehicle and Hanabusa's eventual witnessing of Kaname's murder of his father. Hanabusa is devastated by this action, both of the death of his father and the reason for Kaname's act leave him at a loss and a building of anger directed at Kaname which he fights not to allow envelop him. Their relationship Hanabusa is in-love with Kaname. Hanabusa has since he declared himself for Kaname, a fanatical and loyal follower who has always believed in the best of Kaname. When Kaname chooses not to elaborate on his reasons, Hanabusa is the first to assume the benevolent reasons of Kaname that makes him believe that in spite of Kaname's lack of words about it, he values and trusts his followers. Hanabusa has questioned his loyalty to Kaname on two occasions, the first with Shizuka's murder he was able to dismiss, but the latest with Kaname's betrayal of Hanabusa by murdering his father has left him faltering. Kaname makes no apology or explanation to Hanabusa, leaving it questionable as to whether he is concerned or not on how Hanabusa is even affected by what he did to his father. Like all lower vampires, Hanabusa would be susceptible to the nature of vampires to fear and respect Purebloods through which some of his attitude may be fostered. See also *Kaname Kuran *Hanabusa Aido References Category:Relationships